What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: She was different.She didn't know a thing about cars. She didn't know a world like his existed.She was fragile. She was innocent. She was his. Han X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful**_

**I own nothing but the idea.**

"HAN!"

"Move man!"

"What the fuck has gotten into you!"

"Drive, dude! You're gonna lose!"

People hollered. Men shouted, women cursed. Cars roared and raced past slicing deep into the silence of the night. Save for one fancy, super fast car and its handsome owner.

His eyes were fixed somewhere else than the track. The race lay forgotten, rising noise slipping past and above his ears. Right now, nothing but she mattered.

Putting the car in reverse, he offered an unmindful smile to no one particular as he drove away from the racing venue. Racers , gamblers and hot women in skimpy clothes watched with mouth agape as Han Lue drove off to god knows whichever hell.

Somewhere deep in the heart of Japan, the sleek car carved its way through the steeliness of the barren, dark streets.

_I'll find you. You will be mine. _

**A.N: Hi! I know nothing at all about cars. I need all the help I can get. The next chapters will be longer. Its just a cheesy love story, minor action scenes. So, to all the hard-core adventure lovers, I'm sorry this is not for you.**

**The title is derive from a Backstreet Boys track with the same title.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry!"

Han turned around to face the owner of the soft voice, apologizing to him hurriedly. He met a pretty face , flushed a pale pink in the warm sun , smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile.

"Its okay. I'll live."

The woman broke into delighted laughter , the sound resonating in his ear.

"You're so funny! I'm Lucy." She extended a very feminine hand which he gladly accepted. He brought her knuckles close to his lips and whispered flirtatiously.

"And I'm…" Milliseconds before he kissed her soft skin, a flash of white caught his eyes and he abruptly dropped her hand. Lucy watched him, shocked as he instantly blended into the crowd. She watched him go, albeit disappointed as it was no use calling after him. Also, she remembered, with more dissatisfaction that he had not left his name.

Han followed the flash of white desperately but the rush of the Sunday crowd was making it tough. In all his restlessness, he bumped into someone, knocking them over. He murmured a dutiful apology and almost stepped over the fallen to go after his chase. He stopped immediately and bent down to help , noticing the person he'd so carelessly collided with was an elderly woman. He apologized again, though more heartily this time and helped her to her feet and gathered her things back into her skinny arms. Impatiently waiting for the woman to get a grasp of her belongings, he let his eyes wander around but to his bad luck, the flash of white had disappeared. He'd lost her again.

…**.x….**

Han looked around, bored. He had no idea what he was doing. In fact, he wondered why he had agreed to be somewhere as stupid as this. Oh right, he recalled. He was bored. Hence, he accepted the invitation to attend this charity event for homeless children. He had accompanied one of those models from his club, who was, at this point, nowhere in his sight. Inside, he was glad. He lifted another flute from the passing waiter, walking towards a group of young ladies, who looked like passable company. As he approached them, the girls eyed him openly, admiration etched on there painted faces.

"Hello, ladies." He was as smooth as forever, and swelling his pride, the ladies returned his fleeting affection.

"Hey, handsome."

But before he could demonstrate the real 'Han Charm' , his eyes fell on the woman behind the group and he could literally feel his heart stop. It was no mistake. It was her. She was dressed very gorgeously for the night in some designer gown, the soft blue highlighting her peachy skin. Her hair was swept in an elegant knot, some lose strands framing her angelic face. Laughter twinkled in her brown eyes, and she radiated innocence. To him, she looked like a goddess, a goddess who came down to earth just for him.

The group parted as he neared them, making a cozy space for him but soon was bewildered as he walked past them, and they craned their necks to see what caught this sexy beast's interest. Their eyes widened and some of them sneered.

"Looks like the Princess got another Knight-in-shining-armor."

"Neh, he looks more like a Prince Charming to me."

"It doesn't matter if he is the king himself, he's gonna get stumped too. I've never seen anyone with her. May be, she's a closet case!"

They broke into a fit of drunken laughter , which neither reached his ears or hers. He walked smoothly, placing the empty flute on a nearby stand on his way. After what seemed like ages, he stood before her, the lady of his sudden fairy tale dreams. He must've been blessed by gods or so he thought, she turned around just in time to lightly collide into him.

He steadied her by her waist, his grip lingered a little longer than necessary but not enough to let her notice.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, her voice melody to his ears.

"And I'm lucky."

She stared at him for a few good seconds and he literally held his breath. He utilized the time to study her face, taking in her sharp yet soft features.

"Hello, lucky. I'm Arianna. Pleased to meet you."

WHAT! She had a funny bone too! Wasn't he a lucky son of a …..wonderful woman!

His smirk returned, replacing the lovestruck schoolboy look. Time to turn on the charm.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ma'am." He took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles before retreating them into his pockets.

She blushed a pretty pink, her voice a little shy.

"You're quite the gentleman, Mister…"

"Lucky."

Han was caught off guard at her sudden change in expression. The playfulness gone, a guilty mask instead, which, he immediately ruled, didn't suit her at all.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just saw it in a movie and I thought…I'm sorry!"

He watched, mesmerized , as she rambled on her apology. For a moment, he wanted to kiss her silent , the next, he wanted her to continue talking just so that he could hear her musical voice. Wow! Wasn't he lost already? His musing and her harmonious regret was, however, cut short by a rough voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Cruiser."

If Han was disappointed by the interruption, he didn't let it show. She turned around slightly to face the man, twice the size of a normal human being. Han assumed, he must be a bodyguard. He whispered something into her ears and she nodded in understanding. She returned her attention to Han, who still wore the expression of a charming gentleman.

"You'll have to excuse me, Sir." She apologized sincerely. Her eyes hopeful, she added, "I hope, we'll meet again."

He felt his heart clench at the thought of losing her again. But now at least, he had her name which basically meant he had unlimited access to any information he wanted about her. That was one of the benefits of his world. A few clicks and a few bucks, and done.

"Until next time, then."

He curtly bowed, earning a stifled giggle. She looked over her shoulder as she walked away offering a parting smile. Han stared at her retreating back until she disappeared out of sight. He let off a sigh and a trademark smirk, as he returned his attention to the awaiting ladies.

_I found you._

**_A.N: _Hi. I'm glad you liked my story. I watched Tokyo Drift again, last night. And one more time, I found it absolutely unnecessary that they had to kill Han. Han is the awesomest thing that ever happened to F&F. And no offence, I absolutely dislike Sean, even Takashi's better. And also, Neela, Takashi deserves so much better( I just have a soft spot for Japanese boys. My Mom says my real life crush looks like Han! No way! Han is way hotter!)**

**Han might be a lil' OOC, but boys in love are crazy. Aren't they? The next chapter should be as lame(detailed) as this one, but then I'm going headfirst into the plot. I write fictions, not novels. Please, understand, the story will be fast paced without unnecessary introductions, details and fillers. It WILL be centred and mostly about Han and Arianna, though others will be there, eventually. **

**P.s. I think of Camille Belle when I think Arianna. She's so innocent!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun, the sand, hot chicks in more skin and less fabric- the beach party was full on. Music blared from high amplification sound boxes, barely enough to be heard over the shouts of the random masses. People swayed wildly to the incoherent, booming composition, their drunken antics adding to their already unsynchronized beat. A few people were still sober or halfway through, still able to differentiate between pillars and warm, accepting bodies. And some barely touched the freely flowing alcohol- for there was a race to run.

"Take it easy, brother." Han drawled, his bottle of beer a quarter inches down. "We have a race and I don't wanna see you die at your first ever race."

"C'mon man!" The younger man insisted. "Its only the fifth, no seventh….shit….I dunno man! There's always so much goodies and bitches in your party, I lose myself in either one!"

Han smiled and patted Twinkie's head pulling him in for a manly half-hug.

"C'mon!" He directed with a nod of his head, "Lets get you some fresh air."

"But the party's only started!"

"You wanna race tonight?"

And his face fell.

"Alright. Lets get some fresh air."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, only occasional stupid cracks from Twinkie which were smoothly reflected by Han towards him. The fresh air was doing him some good as now he was almost sober. Yes, almost.

"Mr. Lucky!"

And Han instantly looked around, his heart thudding wildly at the familiar voice. Soon enough, he found her, on the porch of an expensive looking cottage , waving to him merrily. His feet suddenly had a mind of their own as they dragged him across the short distance between the porch and the sandy beach, just a couple of feet away from her.

"Hey ."

She smiled and he smiled again in return while Twinkie stood there , apparently forgotten.

"May I ask what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Just partying with a few friends."

He still couldn't take his eyes off her. So simple yet so beautiful. And he found himself drinking in her very presence, of course covered by her smart, flirty face.

"Oh. Me too!" She exclaimed and added hesitantly. "Well, actually its Dad's party but I do accompany him everywhere."

He could tell by the way her face lit up at her Dad's mention that he meant the world and so much to her. And he was a little envious. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, tucking his hands into the pockets of his casual pants. Whatever he wanted to say, was cut off by a loud screech.

"YO BROTHER!" Twinkie stopped to offer a toothy grin to Arianna," Hey Missy, the name's Twinkie. So you're the lady of the night? You dawg! Got yourself a damn fine piece of…"

"He meant if you were the lady that I met at the fund raiser." Han cut him off, eyeing him meaningfully. "Don't you, _brother_?"

"Yeah…yeah. Of course. My bad."

She looked from Han to Twinkie, uncertainty in her bright eyes and then nodded slightly with a smile.

"Forgive my rudeness Mr. Twinkie. I didn't introduce myself. Hi. I'm Arianna Cruiser, a friend of …."

"A friend of Han, yeah, we heard. So you accompanying him to the race tonight?"

"Race?"

"That's what he does for a living!" Twinkie announced proudly as she turned her gaze towards a slightly uncomfortable Han.

"Racing…like Michael Schumacher?"

"Kind of…."Noticing the interested look in her eyes, Han took the chance desperately. "Would you like to go, tonight?"

He watched as a small blush spread across her face and she thought for a moment. His heart exploded when she said "ok" however uncertainly.

Twinkie was much more excited than Han as he sped off to get to the cars and Han waited patiently as Arianna called someone and informed something shortly and then he gentlemanly took her hand and guided her towards his turf.

The cars, the lights, the people, the atmosphere-the entire place was crazy and Arianna had never seen anything like it before. She almost closed her eyes at the sight of people snogging each other senseless against the pillars. The underground venue was dimly lit, providing people with the opportunity to do what they wish, even though anyone seriously would have thought about some cover.

"And that's the starting point." Han continued his description, pointing at different things and people, explaining the few rules or no-rules to her. He almost regretted bringing her there noticing her discomfort in the sinful environment. But she had taken it quite well, asking a few questions which might have been stupid for someone else, but for Han, they were the most sacred words in the world.

"So, do you race every night?" She asked, still glancing around awkwardly but trying not to stare.

"No, sometimes." His answer was simple and he was more confident since it was his home ground.

"Will you, tonight?"

"Only if you want me to."

She was checking out a car, Mona Lisa to be more specific and she whipped around sharply at his words.

"I….you…" She stammered.

"Man! C'mon lets get racing! You gotta show the lady what this baby can do!"

Twinkie almost pushed Han inside the car but he held his own trying to reason his way out. Of course he'd like to win and show off, but her safety was more important. Not that people would dare do anything to _his _date, but one can never be too sure around places like this.

"No, Twinkie, not tonight." Annie looked up at him questioningly whereas Twinkie was struck. "Someone needs to be around Miss Cruiser ."

"What the heck I'm here for, man! You go racing and I gonna play cupid tonight." He volunteered, sacrificing his first chance to race.

Han didn't bother to be asked twice, glad for the opportunity to show off. Before sliding the door shut, he assured his date once again.

"Don't worry. Twinkie's …"

"No, you go on. I'm fine with Mr. Twink…"

"No Mister Missy! Its TWINKIE, you got that. Hey look! DK is here and Sean…."

Han shifted his attention lazily to the race as he watched Twinkie converse excitedly with Arianna. Cars roared and lights flashed as the mob parted and the race begin with the traditional of being signaled by hot woman.

And before she could blink, Arianna had her breath hitch as the cars sped away, drifting and sliding dangerously. Way to caught up in the smoking tires and dangerous driving, she didn't notice the overly excited Twinkie had already left for the first floor with most of the people and she looked around, finding herself with tattooed and muscled men with their equally rude looking dates . And suddenly she found herself a bit too over dressed in her designer summer dress.

She stumbled back automatically , almost falling into the arms of an unfamiliar man.

"Hey, Sugar."

He slurred and before she could step back from his embrace, he had caught her wrist in his calloused grip, pulling her slightly closer to his heavily muscled form.

"I'm sorry." She apologized heartily and scared as she tried to pull her arm free but to no avail. The man was smiling greasily, effectively showing off his yellow teeth.

"Don't be , sweetheart." He cooed as he attempted to lean closer but a booming voice caused him to jerk backwards, as if he were electrified.

"Is there a problem?"

"None at all, Dom. None at all!"

Arianna watched as the burly man stepped away and scurried towards a different direction . She mumbled her thanks and blinked rapidly, wishing to keep the tears from spilling. The man called 'Dom' stepped forward, maintaining a distance so as not to give her the wrong impression.

"Come, you must not keep Han waiting for his celebration."

She looked up towards the taller man at Han's mention, her eyes widening slightly.

"How do you know he won?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders and she hesitated a few seconds before following his lead to the escalator. As they stepped out, she was momentarily deafened by the loud cheers but it wasn't hard to find Han in the middle. As Dom had predicted, he won.

She hurried to his side, anxiety in her steps and Han raised a brow at his old friend.

"Just a little nothing that she couldn't have handled." Dom advised. "You should better take her home."

Han shifted his concerned eyes to Arianna, but she smiled brightly.

"Its okay. I'm fine really." She insisted. "Congratulations! You people are extreme drivers!"

But Han wasn't so sure. He directed her towards the car by placing a hand on the small of her back, dropping the formalities unknowingly.

"C'mon Arianna. Lets get you home."

**A.N: Stupid filler chapters. And stupid build up conversations! I hate it because I suck at them. But at least Dom's here ! And DK, and Twinkie and Sean. Do you guys want Roman, Brian and Mia? AND the others? Let me know.**

**I'll be out of town next week. If you want the next chapter before that, you know what to do! REVIEW!(that rhymes!)**

**Story begins next chapter. SO, review!**

**Un-beta'd and unchecked. I'll do it sometime later. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back home was uneventful and the plain boring hours stretched till the next week. The surprise came the next week, straight home at Han's garage. It was a regular day, nothing too exciting and everyone was just chilling around. Dom had brought the group together again, planning the next job.

As the last day rolled forward, heavy but determined footsteps echoed in the closed walls of the garage turning all eyes towards the owner of the guy clad in pristine suit, flanked by a man in black, obviously his bodyguard. Before the elegant man could introduce himself, Han dropped his unfinished bottle of beer and welcomed the elder man cheerfully, not because he was very cordial but for the undoubted similarity between the features between the man in question and a certain lady who held his heart in her oh so delicate palms.

"Mr Cruiser! Welcome to my humble abode! What brings you to my steps?"

The grey haired man didn't return his cheery greeting but held his hand and shook it firmly.

"You sure are a charmer, Mr Lue. I can see why my daughter can't stop telling about the "wonderful" Asian fellow who drives like Michael Shumacker."

Han blushed a very negligible shade of red but it didn't go unnoticed by his mated as they snickered in the background.

"She's much too kind."

If Han's modesty touched Mr Cruiser, he was not sure but he knew that the man was all business and no bull from the set of his jaws and the terseness of his posture.

"So, I did a little digging around, as did you" He fixed Han with a cold glare " and found out a little something about you."

Han opened his mouth to cut in, but he was stopped as his guest continued to speak.

"My research tells me, if there's someone in Japan that I can trust my daughter with, its you and your crew."

The hopeful light in Han's eyes dimmed all too quickly when he added in a much colder tone, shifting his briefcase from hand to hand.

"Not romantically, of course."

By now, Dom and Brian had inched closer, idly listening to the businessman whereas the others maintain some distance.

"So, you're here to buy me off your daughter?"

"No. I'm here to offer you a deal."

All eyes focused on Mr. Cruiser as he walked forward and set his brief case on a table top, shuffling out some papers. He motioned for Han to forward and he in turn eyed Dom to follow him. Receiving the papers, Han looked at Mr. Cruiser's face who was eyeing him like a hawk, aging eyes crooked at the corners.

"Tempting offer, but we don't kill people for money."

"That is not what the papers said."

"It didn't say anything else either but the amount of money." This time it was Dom who spoke while Han continued examining the papers.

"The deal is simple and it's a win-win for you."

"And you are so generous because?"

"It concerns my daughter."

**AN: SHort and pointless. what else do u expect? u guys don't review, I'm not tempted to write anymore.**

**Guess, the deal and I'll write a chapter of your choice.**


End file.
